<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice, Knights, and Skating by Dark_Angel23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936432">Ice, Knights, and Skating</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23'>Dark_Angel23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Cuz we all love him, Fluff and Humor, Ice Skating, Lancelot isn't dead, M/M, The knights ship merthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Angel23/pseuds/Dark_Angel23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>25 day Christmas Prompt Challenge- Day 7<br/>Ice Skating</p>
<p>“I could embarrass myself!”</p>
<p>“You do that everyday. Nothing new.” Merlin’s voice came from somewhere on Arthur’s left. He turned his glare on him. Unperturbed, he grinned back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Christmas- Prompt Challenge [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice, Knights, and Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Day 7- Ice Skating</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur stared at the wide expanse of ice in front of him, all the ways in which he could embarrass himself running through his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Gwaine rolled his eyes. “Come on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>princess.</span>
  </em>
  <span> At least try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur glared at him. “I don’t know how to skate on ice!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No better time to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could embarrass myself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do that everyday. Nothing new.” Merlin’s voice came from somewhere on Arthur’s left. He turned his glare on him. Unperturbed, he grinned back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the knights and Merlin had gone for a trip in the woods, and stopped in front of a huge lake, which had frozen over in the chill of winter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine had the marvellous idea of ice skating, and everyone agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except Arthur, that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Come on, it’ll be fun!” Merlin told him, sitting on the riverbank and tying the laces of his skating shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Arthur repeated. “Where did you get these shoes anyways?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm…..” Merlin looked unsure. “Gwen gifted them to me? She’s a very talented blacksmith, you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. “You magicked them, didn’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No….” Merlin sang, his tone of voice suggesting otherwise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t change the subject!” Gwaine barked. “Merls, magic his shoes as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without waiting for Arthur’s permission, he whispered an incantation and a golden trail of sparks erupted near the king’s feet. When it dissipated, two ice skate blades were on the soles of his shoes. Arthur spluttered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warlock just chuckled, and stood up, walking awkwardly to the edge of the iced-over lake, where Leon, Percival, Elyan and Lancelot were already zooming around. Gwaine was standing on the edge, trying to persuade Arthur to come and join them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>on</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Gwaine said, sounding frustrated now. “Just for a few minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin rolled his eyes. Lunging forward, he grabbed his wrists and pulled him forward and onto the ice. Arthur stumbled and barely managed to keep himself from falling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re here!” Leon yelled from some fifty yards away. “Come! Join us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t skate!” Arthur yelled, terror that was now enveloping him creeping into his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwaine and Merlin looked at him in concern, and Arthur’s spirits lifted, thinking that they might let him go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So when Merlin dropped his hand and gripped him from the forearms, his heartbeat jumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doubted it was only because of his reluctance to skate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He asked sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teaching you how to skate.” Merlin replied simply, a lopsided grin on his face. His eyes sparkled in the muted grey light, his hair looking darker than ever before. Arthur had to remind himself to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Merlin started. “Keep your eyes on my face.” Arthur felt that it won’t be difficult. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded mutely. Acknowledging it, Merlin changed his position, now standing beside him like he always did, his right hand gripping Arthur’s left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I tell you to, slide your left foot. Now.” Arthur did so, and very nearly fell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bend your knees,” Gwaine suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the next hour, the king improved exceptionally, managing to skate on his own, even if he stumbled and fell a lot. Merlin’s magic mostly managed to catch him in time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you learn to skate?” Arthur asked, when all of them had gotten tired and decided to call it a day. Merlin looked up at him from where he was packing his horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ealdor. There was a pond nearby, and it used to freeze in the winter. Me and Will used to go there sometimes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arthur nodded, too tired to formulate a response. Especially because he would have to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Gwaine started, clapping his hands together, “Now that princess has learnt to skate, who wants to come back again tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Arthur yelled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>